User blog:Trainer Estew/Super Kittens Episode 1- Super Tails
The episode starts out on a dreary, rainy day, slowly zooming in on an alleyway. It zooms in all the way, revealing a box full of four kittens, meowing softly. One of the kittens has light gray fur with dark gray stripes and green eyes. Another one has yellow fur with small orange spots, and yellow eyes. Yet another has dark gray fur, with black stripes, and green eyes. Another one has blue eyes, and orange fur with small red stripes. A little boy walks up to them, a look of disgust on his face. Boy: Ungh, stray kittens. Die. The boy kicks the box, and the kittens all let out a small screech in pain, and the boy walks away chuckling evilly. A small light is seen through the clouds, slowly getting brighter and brighter. Light-Gray Fur Kitten: Meow...? Yellow Fur Kitten: Meow meow! The light blasts through the clouds and onto the kittens, a voice beginning to echo around them. Male Voice: You four strong humans have been ch- ...Wait a second, you're kittens. GUYS, WE HIT THE WRONG LIFE FORMS. WE HIT THE WRONG LIFE FORMS! Female Voice: It's too late, honey, we can't take their powers away. Male Voice: BUT THIS ISN'T RIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FOUR HUMANS THAT HAD EXTREME POTENTIAL? Female Voice: Perhaps these kittens have good potential too? Male Voice: NOT POSSI- Oh whatever, the powers have finished transferring. The voices fade, and the light gray fur kitten begins to float. Light Gray Fur Kitten: This is strange... Yellow Fur Kitten: Did you just speak human language? Dark Gray Fur Kitten: So did you! Orange Fur Kitten: We're all talking the human! Light Gray Fur Kitten: Well, what're your names? Mine is Grizzly. Yellow Fur Kitten: Mine is Furball. Orange Fur Kitten: My name Fuzzy. Dark Gray Fur Kitten: My name is Banjo. Grizzly: That's an... Odd name. Banjo: Is it really? Lazers suddenly fly out of Banjo's eyes, and put a small hole in the box in front of them. Banjo: OH MY GOSH, I GOT POWERS. I CAN SHOOT BEAMS OUT OF MY SEEING HOLES! Fuzzy: I bet my power is the ability to be lazier than anybody else. Furball: Doubtful you idiotic fuzz brain. Furball takes off, and Fuzzy runs after him, easily catching him, and all the other cats stare at him. Fuzzy: What? Grizzly: Looks like Fuzzy is super fast. I wanted that power... Furball: I wonder what power I... Oh, I bet I know what it is. Furball slaps Fuzzy, and Fuzzy flies into a wall. Furball: YES, I HAVE SUPER STRENGTH. Grizzly: And I apparently have FLIGHT. Grizzly flies into the air, and then falls back into the box. Fuzzy: Looked like THAT hurt. Banjo: It... Did... A man in a lab coat walks towards them, holding a syringe with red and black fluids in it. Man: Nice kitties... Daddy's just going to inject you with a nice, comforting liquid that will harvest your life force and allow me to use it to create a machine to kill the heroes that were chosen. Banjo: HOLY FUDGE, THE GUY'S GONNA KILL US! Man: WAIT, KITTENS CAN TALK? Furball: WE'VE BEEN COMPROMISED! Furball leaps onto the man, and slaps him in the face, causing the man to stumble around. Fuzzy: TAKE HIM DOOOOOWN! Fuzzy repeatedly rams into the man's feet, causing him to fall. Man: OH MY GOSH, TALKING CATS WITH POWERS? WAIT, DON'T TELL ME... Banjo: BURN SUCKER! Banjo shoots his laser vision onto the man's lab coat, setting it on fire, the rain slowly putting it out. Man: OW, OW, OWWWW! Grizzly rams into him in mid-flight, and the man runs away, lab coat flaming, syringe smashed against the ground, the contents leaking into the sewers. Banjo: That. Was. AWESOME. Fuzzy: Did you see that!? I was like: OH MAN, YOU'RE GOING DOWN! And he was all like: OH NO, SAVE ME FROM THE AMAZINGNESS THAT IS FUZZY! Furball: No he wasn't. Fuzzy: Yes he was. Furball: NO, HE W- Grizzly: GUYYYYYS! All the cats stop and look at Grizzly. Other Cats: What? Grizzly: We need to form a group. A group with a base of operations. I say our base could be that box. Banjo: Or it could be that conveniently unoccupied warehouse across the street with everything a cat would need to live along with some illegal radioactive stuff. Grizzly: ...That is also an option. The End Category:Blog posts